russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (formerly known as Happy T.O.D.A.S.). is the Philippine longest-running gag show broadcast in IBC every Saturday evening featuring parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars. The longest-running gag show on Philippine television with sketches, pop culture, commercial spoofs, spoofs, segments, parodies, politicians and gags with our comedy performers and features performances by a musical guest. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on January 5, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Maya Loves Sir Chief. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. Now, Happy TODAS is an 2.0 version of the 80's show T.O.D.A.S., the popular '80s gag show that started Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto. TODAS Boys cast are some of boys night out mainly wacky targets the male audience and girls are waiting in sexy girls of good actresses as well in female with the new twists, new flavor and new generations. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy TODAS that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam YG, Hans Mortel, the amir or rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio.The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. 'Suspended by the gag show competitors' The show was approved by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB), denided by its emergence of competitors such as the rivals Banana Split, Bubble Gang and Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba?, the shw Happy TODAS was suspended and fired, and not happy to hinted that failed the show about the angry and not allowed to get laugh out loud for good and bad times in no funny by the MTRCB adjudication board to arrested the show. The MTRCB suspend the gag show for three weeks on September 13, 20 and 27, 2014. 'The return of T.O.D.A.S.' After the suspension of its month-long on September 29, 2014, as Mario Dumaual reported on primetime newscast Express Balita that the show would return with revert back to its original show T.O.D.A.S. as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on October 4 with new twist, new flavor and new generation. The show celebrates its 43th aniversary on Philippine television as return to aired on October 4, 2014, at iBC studio 2 in Broadcast City. The show retained its cast are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio and Carlos Agassi, while Bobby Yan were added as the new cast members of the show during the pilot episode, along with the sexy ladies girl such as Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion and Katya Santos. As of January 3, 2015, the show added the Viva sexy actress Sam Pinto who she is now a Kapinoy to joined the cast. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, the gag show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S., the show gained instant popularity featuring the musical numbers and comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, skits, parodies, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with guest stars of IBC topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Since then, the gag show will dominate the ratings chart every Saturday. When it comes to local gag shows, T.O.D.A.S. will always be in our memory as the show that made a mark and set a trend in the entertainment industry in the 80's. Format It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the annoncer of IBC's coninuty voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S. is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. Cast 'Main Cast' * Joey de Leon (January 5, 2013-present) * Cristine Reyes (January 5, 2013-January 18, 2014; October 4, 2014-present) * Keempee de Leon (January 5, 2013-present) * Hans Mortel (January 5, 2013-present) * Melanie Marquez (April 12, 2015-present) * Victor Anastacio (January 5, 2013-present) * Sam Pinto (January 3, 2015-present) * Carlos Agassi (January 5, 2013-present) 'Supporting Cast' * Maui Taylor (January 5, 2013-present) * Yam Concepcion (January 5, 2013-present) * Katya Santos (January 5, 2013-present) 'Former Cast' * Elmo Magalona (January 11, 2014-June 21, 2014) * Jimmy Muna (January 11, 2014-September 27, 2014) * Sam YG (January 5, 2013-March 28, 2015) Celebrity guest * Coleen Garcia (March 8, 2014) * Nadine Lustre (March 29 perform Paligoy-Ligoy, April 5 and 12, 2014) * Janella Salvador (April 26 perform Feel this Moment, May 3 and 10, 2014) * Anja Aguilar (May 17, 2014) * Maxene Magalona (May 24, 2014) * Iya Villania (May 31, 2014) * Joanna Morales (June 21, 2014) * Coleen Garcia (June 28, 2014) * Cayleen Villamor (July 5, 2014) * Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda as TODAS Reunited (July 12, 2014) * Elisse Joson (July 19, 2014) * Yassi Pressman (July 26, 2014) * Cara Eriguel (August 2, 2014) * Anja Aguilar (October 11, 2014 perform Silver Lining) * Diether Ocampo (October 18, 2014) * Andre Paras and Kobe Paras (October 25, 2014) * Jodi Sta. Maria (November 1, 2014) * Ella Cruz (November 15, 2014) * Robi Domingo (November 22, 2014) * Antoniette Taus (December 6, 2014) * Rica Peralejo (December 13, 2014) * Janella Salvador (January 17, 2015 perform Give Thanks) * Sam Concepcion (February 7, 2015 perform Teka Break) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (February 14, 2014 perform Everything Takes Time) * Richard Poon (March 14, 2015) * Eurika (March 21, 2015 perform Feel Good) * Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz (March 28, 2015) * AJ Muhlach (April 11, 2015) * Ronnie Liang (April 18, 2015 performing Hiling) * Universal Motion Dancers (April 25, 2015, dancing to Online Shopping Addicted by Fabio2U; with Scenes We'd Like to See: Online Shoppy Adiktib) * Ruben Laurente (May 2, 2015 perform Lalaban Ako Para Sa Pilipino) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' * Exbest Balita - a parody of IBC's flagship national news program Express Balita * Nagaalaga Nong Kanya - parody of ABS-CBN's drama anthology Maalaala Mo Kaya * Ganda Gabi, Voice! - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! * Kapinoy Henyo - a parody of Eat Bulaga!'s segment Pinoy Henyo. The game is limited to two minutes. For this week, two teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit. In the parody round, the player chosen to sit on the Henyo seat asks questions to guess the word, while the other player must only answer with Oo, Hindi and Pwede. Other replies will incur a three-second penalty for every wrong reply, which will be added to their official time. Four Dabarkads are also put into play, corresponding to the team's potential prize: 10,000, 15,000, or 20,000 pesos. If the pair answers incorrectly, the TODAS Boys inside the flushroom is poured with slime is released and gets dunked into the water. The pair who answered fastest proceeds to the Jackpot round, while the Henyo word sender will receive a cash prize and a limited-edition Kapinoy Henyo shirt. In the Jackpot round, the winning pair will need to choose a category: Tao, Hayop, Bagay, Lugar, and Pagkain. This time, they have to guess at least three out of the five words, taking turns when one answers correctly. They can opt to "pass" to the next word if they're having trouble guessing. * Minid do Win Id - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It * Scenes We'd Like to See - The staff are on the set for one of the scenes portion of TODAS, and based on the true story with pop culture, from television and movies ranging from drama, sitcom, fantasy, action, adventure, etc. * Several commercial parodies which has been the parody of commercial advertisements. TODAS Boys are the mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs with a special guest Kapinoy superstars. * Joke time portion 'Former' * Noli De Cangere - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere * Bidag - a parody of IBC investgative public service program Bitag * Who Star La Be Da Millionaire? - a parody of Philippine version of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? * John en Mars - a parody of RPN classic sitcom John en Marsha * Zuperstar for a Night - parody of Philippine version of the reality singing search show Star for a Night * Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master * The Playza Mae Show - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show * The Wreckest Link - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link * Rozalinta - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda * Safe for Love of Love - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love * Harry Blatter - a parody of the movie Harry Potter 'Recurring characters' * Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III, played by Joey de Leon * Lolo Bitay - Parody of political Jejomar Binay, played by Victor Anastacio * Balak Opalal - Parody of US president Barack Obama, played by Victor Anastacio * Mark Rodas - Parody of senator of Mar Roxas, played by Carlos Agassi * Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Bobby Yan * Cristine Santos-Consido - Parody of Charos Santos-Concio, played by Cristine Reyes * Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Keempee de Leon * Money Pacwow - Parody of pound for pound king Manny Pacquiao, played by Victor Anastacio * Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by Carlos Agassi * Harry Umaga-Doz - Parody of IBC News Anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz, played by Joey de Leon * Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Joey de Leon Studio Since 2013, T.O.D.A.S. taped their episodes from IBC studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child and young actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids and teens. Controversy 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Banana Split and Bubble Gang, T.O.D.A.S. was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. Awards and recognizion 'Golden Screen Awards' * 2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show Stars) - Won (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi) * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Trivia * This gag show marked the comeback of IBC's primetime comedy after 10 years and aired on Saturday night. * This is also Joey de Leon's comeback project of IBC after 12 years. References See also * Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday * IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV * Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights * Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend * Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party * Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans * Happ TOdAS transformed into an all-male gag show on April 5 * Happy TODAS goes to APO of Do Bidoo BiTODAS this Saturday * Sabado For Da Boys on IBC-13 * Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights * IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming * ABETORIAL: ANG 5 DAHILAN NAGING “PINAKA-MALAKING TV STATION” ANG IBC-13 * Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. Return this October * IBC-13 Showcases Talents, Hosted First Day of Ad Summit 2014 * Joey de Leon Returns to IBC For 'T.O.D.A.S.' Starting April 11 * Head of State Presidente * T.O.D.A.S. * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC External links * Official Website * T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook * T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts